Garunio the Half-Demon
Note: This page is about the character from Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. For the character from Sprite Chronicles: Time and Space, click here. Garunio the Half-Demon is a supporting character in the series, being a supporting protagonist in Fire and Ice. History/Background Information Garunio, his real name being Scaruge Larozou jr., is the son of Soika Koutso and Scaruge Larozou. When Garunio turned 10, Scaruge told him that he could skip school early because it was his birthday, unbeknownst to Garunio, is was a trick to distract Soika when Scaruge tried to obtain the Fire Stone from her. When Garunio walked in on his parents fighting, he became scared and confused of the situation. Soika, after being caught off guard by Garunio, was struck by Scaruge, fatally injuring her. Garunio ran towards his mother, fearing for her life and angry at Scaruge for attacking her. However, before Scaruge or Garunio had the chance to do anything, Soika used two spells: one to seal her spirit inside the Fire Stone and another to transport her and Garunio away from their dimension. Soon afterwards, Garunio had unleashed his power, but was short lived as he fell into a forest, destroying it and hitting his head, making him lose all of his memories. He had woke up the next day in the destroyed forest with the Fire Stone in his hand. As he wondered who he was and what the gem was, a tiger suddenly chased after him. Scared for his life, Garunio ran away from it as fast as he could, but then tripped on a tree branch and fell. The tiger was slowly walking towards Garunio as he told it stay back. As the tiger jumped, Garunio closed his eyes and held his hand out, and suddenly the tiger had caught on fire. As the tiger had writhed in pain, and was eventually burned to ashes, Garunio wondered what had happened. Suddenly, a girl, the same age as Garunio, jumped in front of him, asking him how he did that. He told the girl that he had no idea, however she thought that he was being stubborn, so she asked him again more seriously. Nervous and scared, Garunio confirmed that he was telling the truth, even adressing her as "ma'am" when doing so. The young girl then called Garunio cute, confusing him greatly. The young girl then introduced herself as Kim and asked for Garunio's name. Garunio had told her that he doesn't remember his name, so Kim immediately grabbed Garunio's hand and headed towards a nearby city, in hopes of finding someone who knew Garunio. After hours of searching, they found no one who knew a thing about Garunio, then saw a bank getting robbed. Kim rushed to the scene and Garunio, reluctantly, followed. As soon as Kim arrived at the bank, she knocked out the robbers with one kick each. Garunio gazed at her, amazed that she was so strong. Kim smiled at Garunio, causing him to blush, and took his hand and headed towards her house. Kim had kept trying to come up with a name for Garunio but she kept hitting blanks. Then she decided on the name "Garunio Koutsu", saying that it's unique. Garunio had liked the name and decided to stick with it. Garunio and Kim spent the next 3 years together, training, stopping villians, and had became a couple. As time passed, Garunio also learned how to manipulate fire. Kim had later gave him the title "The Flame of Miracle" because he has fire powers and always seems to pull through when it matters. Garunio smiled and decided to keep the title. A month after establishing their relationship, a man named Scaruge ambushed Garunio and Kim for unknown reasons. Garunio and Kim tried to fight Scaruge off, but he was too powerful. Garunio tried to punch Scaruge but was kicked back by him. Garunio was then too weak to move. As it seems that Scaruge was going to kill Garunio with a punch through the stomach, Kim jumped in the way, taking the hit at the cost of her own life. Garunio had watched in horror as Scaruge threw her off. Garunio rushed to Kim, yelling at her for jumping in the way. Kim, had then confessed that she never cared what happened to her as long as Garunio was happy. Garunio had shed a few tears and held Kim tightly. They kissed one final time, and then Kim had died. As Scaruge laughs at Kim's death, Garunio suddenly explodes with power, which turns Scaruge's laughter into confusion. Garunio had yelled that he would never forgive Scaruge and proceeds to brutally attack Scaruge with unbelievable strength and speed. Garunio had then kicked out one of Scaruge's eyes and causes Scaruge to shiver in fear. Finally, Garunio "kills" Scaruge with an enormous fire attack so powerful, that it obliterated everything around them. No trace of Scaruge remained, making Garunio believe Scaruge was completley destroyed. Garunio had then powered down, fell on his back, and cried at Kim's death. Garunio then decides to bury Kim in some place beautiful than a mere graveyard. Garunio buries Kim in a place only he knows about so no one can disturb her grave. For the next 3 years Garunio kept training so he would be strong enough to save anyone in danger. Kim's death still haunts him, but he says he can feel her spirit telling him to move on, so that is exactly what he tries to do. Appearance Garunio has spiky black hair and brown skin. He wears a red jacket with cyan colored rings, a black shirt, blue pants, black gloves, black shoes, and red and blue sunglasses. Personality He has a carefree nature whenever he's not in trouble and acts sarcastic sometimes. However, he can be serious when he needs to be, along with a "never say die" attitude. Garunio won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to kill him and/or his friends/allies for evil intentions. He likes to cut to the chase a lot and has a weird way of knowing what people are thinking. When he knows that anyone of great value to him is in serious trouble it quickly sends him over the edge. He's always ready to fight but doesn't waste his time if the person/people he sense are overall weak. He'll help anyone in trouble if they're good. However, if any one of his friends are in trouble, he'll do anything to protect them. Whenever something or someone reminds him of Kim he acts immature to hide his sadness over losing her. Powers/Abilities *'Teleportation: '''Garunio can teleport to any location using his Fire Stone, as long as he's already been there before *'Super Strength: Garunio has never shown any signs of physical strength, but has enough to keep up with Jo and Shadow Jo during their battle *'''Super Speed: Garunio can travel almost at the speed of sound. He can even move fast enough to create afterimages of himself. *'Pyrokinesis:' Garunio can summon flames at will and has become resistant to nearly any damage flames can cause to the point where he can eat flames without getting hurt. His flames are also powerful enough to burn in water. He gained these ability during the training with his parents and relearned it during his training with Kim. *'Energy Manipulation/Detection:' Garunio is able to sense any revealed energy source from a minimum of 10 feet around him (however, depending on how large the energy is Garunio can sense it from an even further distance). Unknowingly, however, he can disguise his energy to into anyone's energy he's sensed before (although the level of the energy may not be the same) using Dreamland. He can mimic energy attacks by unknowingly using Dreamland, such as using the Kamehameha and Kaioken by simply watching Jo use it. Abilities *'High Intellect:' Like Danix, Garunio has an I.Q. of 200, meaning he can adapt to and create strategies for almost any situation. *'Mimicry:' Garunio learned how to disguise his voice as someone else's that he's heard before. Kim taught him how to do so after making and losing a bet with Garunio. Weaknesses *'Short-Temper: '''Garunio isn't one to be annoyed easily, however whenever someone he cares about is in trouble or is insulted he quickly loses his temper. During a fight, this short coming would often increase his strength but makes him fight blindly. Transformations *'Red-Eyed State:' Although, this would normally not be considered a transformation, it appears that, whenever Garunio is enraged, his eyes turn red. How long his eyes stay like this depends on how mad he truly is, how long before cause of his rage has been settled, or how long before Garunio finally calms down. This was first used against Scaruge almost immediately after Kim's death. All of Garunio's physical abilities, powers, and mental prowess increase as if it were a transformation. The only ways for Garunio to reach this transformation is for him to know that someone he cares about is dead or in grave danger, if he is in need of extra power and unconciously awakens it, or if he fights someone completely heartless in battle (ex: Danix when he was a mercenary). Despite the requirements to achieve this transfomation, it appears that Garunio can control himself to the point of not attacking anyone he doesn't want to. Garunio is unaware of his eyes changing from black to red and can only describe this form as a "sudden burst of power when he gets really mad". As seen in his battles with this form, when Garunio is in this state, his fighting style and personality becomes more brutal and destructive. An example would be when he destroyed buildings without any regard during the fight, as well as when he kicked Scaruge's left eye out and stepped on it. Relationships Kim Garunio's first friend/girlfriend. Ever since her death Garunio had swore never to love again. When he's around any type of love or by himself, he would think about all the moments her and how he wished he was stronger back then. The only people Garunio talks to about Kim are people he knows he can trust, which aren't many, such as Goku. However, he will tell his story to someone who also lost someone dear to them, in an attempt to ease their pain. Jo Jo is the first person in the series Garunio has been shown be friendly towards in the series. They both get along well, mostly because of their mutual feelings of being friends with animals. Garunio has even helped Jo with Shadow Jo and even risked his life to save the former from the latter's attack. However, he, along with everyone else, eventually got annoyed with Jo and his constant boasting of his power increase from absorbing Shadow Jo. Jerrell Garunio has a dislike towards Jerrell, starting from the latter dragged him on a mission to find the missing fan characters. This dislike became even stronger due to Jerrell's constant mistreatment of Garunio, his self-righteous behavior, and when it was discovered that Jerrell had killed his own friend, berating him for it whilst he was trapped in a block of ice and in a later argument. However, Garunio later apologizes for mentioning the latter, showing that he does not harbor any ill will towards Jerrell. When the two are talking to each other, they are usually yelling about how the other "sucks." Battles * Garunio vs. Jo (unfinished) * Garunio and Jo vs. Shadow Jo (won) Trivia *Garunio is one of the only human characters shown throughout the entire series *Garunio and Jerrell's dislike for each other are based of the relationship of Zoro and Sanji from ''One Piece *Garunio is the 4th fan character in the series with voice clips and the 1st to have him actually voice acted instead of using clips of existing characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Protagonist